The Globe: Carlos Lacerda Sworn In
The newly elected State Chancellor of Delnour, Carlos Lacerda, was sworn in today at his inaugural ceremony in Dellenport. The event, which took place in the State's Parliament, the Palace of São Carlos, counted with the presence of the Delnish Ducal Official, Mr. Henry Crest, aswell as several prominent members of Delnish civil society and government. Mr. Lacerda takes up office after the retirement of his party's now former leader, Caroline H. K. Rhea, a renowned stateswoman in Delnour, specially known for her close cooperation and amiable relations with the State's late Ducal official, William Crest. The new State Chancellor, who is widely regarded as an innovative and daring figure, has amassed behind him not only a respectable and prolific political career, but a great deal of popularity with the Delnish people aswell. He is seen by all (including voters, peers and adversaries alike) as a symbol of the younger generation in state politics. Famous for his bold proposals and initiatives during his term as MP, Mr. Lacerda came under the spotlights after his speeches promoting vast urban reforms, the modernization of the state's countryside and agricultural production, and extensive investments in infrastructure in order to promote the iron mining and refining industry, arguably the state's main economic activity (corresponding to approximately 22% of national production) alongside agriculture. After swearing loyalty before both the Imperial and Delnish Constitutions, Mr. Lacerda delivered an energic speech on Delnour's current state of affairs and his own government's agenda. Clearly disturbed by the recent acts of terrorism in Verzoonium, and a staunch opposer of secessionism, the State Chancellor praised the Delnish people's loyalty to the Empire, without forgetting to exalt their own traditions and autonomy. In his own words: "The Delnish people have learned, throughout the years, to recognise and define themselves not as something other and alien to the Empire, but rather as an integral - and proud - part of it". He also mentioned his plans in regards to modernizing the state's infrastructure and economy, hinting to a possibility of building a nuclear power station, aswell as expading the railroads and motorways. His plans also included a complete refurbishing of the state capital of Dellenport, in order to turn it into what he called "the Princess of the South". The reform, which would be conducted in close cooperation with the local administration, would have as its main purpose the turning of the city into a major cultural center and tourist destination. Mr. Lacerda concluded his speech with a most heartfelt elegy to the late Ducal Official, William Crest. Under intense ovation, Lacerda left the chamber and proceeded to his new residence, the São Carlos Mansion, located just behind the parliament and connected to it through a courtyard. There, he hosted a small gathering, reserved to his family and personal friends, in commemoration of his victory. He is expected to have his first meeting with Mr. Crest this week, in which he will personally explain his government's plans and programs, and discuss other mathers of importance with the Ducal Official. Category:The Imperial Constitution